1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for perforating raw dough prior to cooking and more particularly, relates to apparatus for perforating pizza dough prior to cooking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Machines for performing various operations on such items as raw potato chips, cracker dough and the forming of raviolis are well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,069 discloses an apparatus for forming pizza dough shells which includes, as best seen in FIGS. 7 and 8, a perforating roll 160 which is provided with a plurality of spikes 162 that serve to perforate the dough as it passes between the roll and the web 80. One of the problems associated with prior art devices has been the lifting up of the dough from a tray because the dough adheres to the spikes or spines of the perforator.